


The Sole Survivor - Shenanigans

by DroidsInTheDetails



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Graphic Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroidsInTheDetails/pseuds/DroidsInTheDetails
Summary: Welcome to the depository of all the sex based shenanigans between Sole Woodward and Danse. This runs parallel to my work "The Sole Survivor" and contains the VERY graphic sex scenes that I write but do not include in the chapters posted in the main work. How this works is the name of this work's Chapters correspond to the names of the chapters in the main story. The main story is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10586943/chapters/23399676





	1. Synth and Synthuality

**Author's Note:**

> These sex scenes take place near the end of "Chapter 10: Chapter Nine: Synth and Synthuality." and is the first and second time Sole and Danse have sex. Enjoy

 

 

Sole stepped closer to him, putting his hand on his cheek, Danse instinctively pressing against it. Sole rolled up on his feet and kissed Danse gently on his stiff lips. Danse shakily exhaled, remembering that night in the glowing sea, where he had lost his grip on that part of him that wanted to pin Sole to the wall and make him call out his name.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” said Danse defeatedly. He was restraining himself as best he could.

 

Sole was still an inch away from his face, their foreheads leaning on each other, and Sole spoke softly.

 

“We’re together Danse. You do whatever you want to do”

 

Danse exhaled shakily... his husky voice catching. “I... I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with...”

 

Danse could feel Sole smile as he pressed his lips to his.

 

“That’s okay... but right now... I’m comfortable with anything... whatever you want.” he said pressing another soft kiss to Danse’s lips which now softened and nervously kissed him back.

 

He could feel the tip of Sole’s tongue trying to push past his lips, he finally allowed it in, letting his own explore Sole’s mouth. Sole’s arms were tightly wrapped around Danse’s meaty body. He pulled away slowly, confessing to Sole.

 

“I... I would like to see you undressed. Like... last time.. but... completely.. this time” he said still clearly unsure of what he was doing.

 

Sole smiled and led him to he bedroom, closing the door behind him. He undressed slowly for Danse, who just stood there, clearly not used to this situation, but clearly entranced by it. The Pip-Boy was the first to come off.

 

He had seen Sole shirtless dozens of times, but this time, he was allowed to stare, to scrutinize every detail, the scrapes on his elbows, the small bruises he suddenly had the urge to kiss away, the delicate trail of hairs leading from his navel to somewhere beneath his pants. Those had come off now... Sole was standing there in his underwear. Black tight boxers. Danse gulped, which was quite the sight for Sole, seeing that powerful neck bound by cable like muscles undulate at the sight of him. Sole flashed Danse the grin that made Danse feel warm whenever he saw it, and dropped his boxers.

 

Danse had never seen Sole completely naked before. He stood there looking where the trail led. The brown curls that surrounded... he was circumcised. He had heard about this, that it was popular to do in Pre-War times. The pink glands circled by a soft tan scar-like skin, all that remained of his foreskin, and behind the hanging smooth tube of hardening flesh hung his balls. Danse didn’t know what to do with the sight before him. Sole was... beautiful.

 

“Outstanding...” he said in awe

 

Sole chuckled, which made his balls and cock move too.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Sole approached Danse, putting his hands on Danse’s broad shoulders, Danse cautiously reached out for the hardening penis before him.

 

“Would it be alright with you if I touched y-”

 

“You can touch me where ever you want, Tin Man” Said Sole with a gentle, husky tone as he stroked the thick muscles in Danse’s neck with his thumbs.

 

Danse gently touched the side of Sole’s cock which twitched in response, a little drop of precum forming at the slit. He ran his hands along it, feeling the warmth of it, and noticing Sole’s smell... musky, almost sweet. He ran his rough hands around his hips and firmly grasped Sole’s buttcheeks with both hands, causing Sole to gasp. Danse pulled him closer, kissing above Sole’s navel, and letting Sole’s cock leak against his shirt. Sole moaned at the prickles of Danse’s beard as he gave long sucking kisses.

 

Sole sat himself on Danse’s lap. Legs wrapping around him. Danse could feel Soles warm balls resting on the bulge of his pants. Sole was holding the back of Danse’s head, guiding him to his neck, which Danse kissed and sucked. He wasn’t sure if Sole could feel it, as a lot of his skin was burnt, but Sole moaned regardless. Danse loved it. The smell of of his neck, the occasionally smooth skin and rough stubble against his tongue. Sole guided him to his mouth which Danse immediately began greedily invading. Sole stroked Danse’s face as his jaws muscles worked away.

 

Sole had slipped his hands under Danse’s shirt, and pulled it off, briefly pulling away from Danse’s hungry kisses. Sole rested his hands against Danse’s large muscular hair covered pecks. Gently pulling away from Danse’s kiss to admire the other man’s body. He ran his fingers through Danse’s chest hair as Danse lightly ran his hands over Soles bare round ass. Sole’s hand trailed down Danse’s powerful body, feeling the course hairs and solid abs of his belly, and navigating around his navel to rest on the bulge in Danse’s pants. Sole smirked and slid down to the ground, Danse missing the feeling of Soles warm perfect butt in his hands.

 

Sole undid Danse’s belt buckle, while gently stroking the long thick outline of Danse’s hard cock. The tip had soaked through Danse’s thick jeans with precum. The vibrations of the zipper being undone, and the sudden freedom of his penis made Danse give out a small moan.

 

Sole was hit with the pungent, sweaty and intoxicating musk of Danse. Not wanting to waste any more time teasing himself with what Danse’s man meat looked like, he pulled down the jockstrap, letting the dick slap out, free from constraint, drooling with precum.

 

“There’s... always a lot... sorry about that...” said Danse about the clear fluid pooling in his thick soft foreskin, and trickling down his shaft to his big hairy balls.

 

Sole was amazed. He’s never seen an uncut cock up close before. It was beautiful. Danse was very big, long and radiating heat. Large thick veins pressed up against stretched tight skin, making it look like one of his veiny muscles instead of his genitals. His foreskin was long and thick, and looked loose at the top in contrast to the skin of his shaft.

 

Sole very carefully rested the very tip of his tongue at the base of his shaft, just above the balls, and slowly, lightly ran it up along the wet trail left by small stream of precome that was still dribbling down.

 

Danse tasted musky and salty and sweaty, just as Sole had imagined, and when he got to the rim of soft foreskin at the top he carefully touched the tip of the red glans that had managed to peek out from protective skin. He ran his tongue more forcefully along the slit, causing more precome and a moan. Sole let his mouth close around the tip, slipping his tongue into the foreskin, and gave gentle rhythmic sucks. As he did this he gently stroked the shaft with the back of his hand, before encircling it, and carefully cupping and supporting Danse’s balls. Danse’s cock was throbbing wildly, as if it were trying to force it’s way through a tight space, only to find an unsatisfactory lack of resistance. Danse was moaning, and had placed one of his large rough hands on Sole’s shoulder and the other he carefully placed on the back of Sole’s head.

 

Sole’s grip tightened, and he guided the foreskin down with his lips, holding it down with his hand. He looked a the exposed sensitive red head. All that posturing, and bravado and power armour, and yet here right here in his hands before his eye and mouth was a vulnerable, pulsating organ, begging for more pleasure. He looked up at Danse. Damn, he was a beautiful man. His big brown eyes, finally breaking their stoic gaze with a glint of lust that Danse’s eyes bored into Sole’s. He was confused, and euphoric, having never experienced such intimacy. Sole gently sucked on his tip before sucking up half of it. The heat and tightness of his soft lips.. the way Sole looked up at him with a look of bliss in his only eye, as if Danse’s dick was everything he ever wanted... It was getting too much for Danse. And Sole could tell.

 

He reluctantly pulled away, missing the salty trickle of his boyfriends precum down his throat. Danse panted as he calmed down a bit, while Sole crawled onto his bed, and beckoned for his lover’s embrace. Danse kicked off his pants and jockstrap and got onto the bed, crawling over Sole like an animal stalking his pray. His large dick touched Sole’s, and the two let out a gentle moan that was quickly silenced by their desperate kiss. Danse lowed himself onto Sole, making sure his weight rested mostly on his arms which were wrapped around the smaller man. He could feel Sole’s warm cock rubbing against the side of his large member, and he began to rock it back and forth, delighting in how he could make Sole squirm and moan into his mouth with each thrust against his cock.

 

Sole could feel the weight of his Man Can pressing down on him, keeping him in place as Danse rutted against him. He looked into Danse’s eyes, which were wide and wild, yet so caring. He wrapped his arms around Danse’s muscular back, gripping as tightly as he could as Danse pleasured himself against him. Finally it happened. Danse gave a loud bestial grunt and Sole could feel his cock throbbing spastically and a surprisingly hot liquid forcefully squirt then pooled against him. He had come too, but any ejaculate he had produced was lost in wave after wave of Danse’s orgasm. Danse kept throbbing and more cum drained out of his cock. Sole could feel it running off his sides onto the mattress. Danse hadn’t stopped kissing and gently grinding against him, as if he was marking his territory.

 

Eventually he pulled his face away to look at Sole, rubbing one thumb just under his eyepatch, and the other along his scratchy cheek.

 

“I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it was for me.” Said Danse with a croaky softness in his voice. That orgasm had taken some harshness out of him apparently.

 

It may not have lasted long, and Danse may had been a bit clumsy, but it had felt really good... honest, yeah, that was the word. Raw and Honest. Sole cupped Danse’s cheek. “You were amazing, My Man Can.”

 

Danse gave a small smirk and gave Sole a deep kiss. Sole was covered in Danse, his musk, his semen and his warmth, and realised he hadn’t felt so comfortable, so peaceful and so connected to someone in such a long time.

 

“I’m just sorry it was so messy.”

 

Sole chuckled. He kinda liked the idea of Danse, a strict, ordered soldier could make such a mess.

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s sex. Its always gonna be messy.”

 

“I suppose so.” said Danse

 

“And, Danse, I don’t care what anyone says after coming like that... you are _definitely_ a man. My man.” Danse’s cock twitched and Danse gave Sole a deep loving kiss before pulling a way and just admiring Sole’s face.

 

Danse smiled. “I love you, Sole... If anything were to happen to you...” his eyes looked pained “I honestly don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Sole gently kissed Danse.

 

“I’m right here, Danse.” he said squeezing Danse and pushing up against him, Sole’s flaccid cock giving a quick pulse against Danse’s now sleeping giant.

 

“I’m all yours, I’m not going anywhere, and I love you Danse... I love you so much.”

 

Danse and Sole fell asleep shortly after that. Danse quickly and lazily gave Sole, the bed and himself a clean before sliding next to a half asleep Sole, and pulling him into a warm musky embrace.

 

 

1 April 2288 12:08 PM

 

Danse woke up late in the day, though he did not realize it. There was a strong radiation-less storm howling outside, shaking the structure that acted as Sole’s ‘Apartment’. Sole took shelter from the harsh noisy storm by burying his face in Danse’s armpit, and was gently clutching Danse’s chest hair. His legs were all folded under the blanket, one wrapped around his own. Danse then felt Sole’s face twitching.

 

“Nn-n..” said Sole into Danse’s ribs.

 

“Sole? Are you awake?”

 

“N-n-Hello?” he said muffled.

 

Danse frowned in confusion.

 

“Hello? Did you sleep okay?”

 

“I’m right here. Why does everything hurt? Where am I?”

 

“Sole?” Sole began twitching and shaking

 

“Don’t let them take you... don’t let those commie bastards take you... don...don’t...”

 

“Sole, its okay, wake up. You are having a bad dream.” He gently rubbed Sole’s back, and put his hand on his shoulder with the other one.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe... It’s me, Danse, I’m right here.”

 

“Danse?” muttered Sole

 

“Yes, its me. You’re dreaming, everything is okay.”

 

Sole relaxed “Danse...” he said again. He was silent for about a minute before he took in a deep breath and woke up.

 

He looked up from Danse’s chest.

 

“Mornin’ handsome.” he said with a smile, as if nothing had happened.

 

“Did you know you talked in your sleep?” asked Danse.

 

Sole sleepily frowned.

 

“No? What did I say?”

 

“I think you were having a bad dream.”

 

“Oh... that's why I feel shitty. I was wondering about that, after such an awesome night. I get those sometimes. I should’ve told you before, but sometimes I have some really bad dreams. I’ve woken up screaming before. That was before bombs. It’s only happened once or twice since I was unfrozen. Doctors said it was trauma from... well... you read my file.”

 

“I’m sorry... I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“I know. But you being here is enough.” Sole gave Danse a gentle squeeze and kissed his chest.

 

The two lay there together, still blissed out from the previous nights shenanigans.

 

Sole ran his hands along Danse’s large muscular body, he found some spots of dried cum that Danse had missed the night before. There were some on Danse too.

 

“Sorry, I got what I could-”

 

“It’s okay. Besides I like the idea of being marked by you.” He said mischievously, causing Danse to swell again.

 

“Wow, Now I know what a snake charmer feels like”

 

“It’s... morning...” said Danse blushing.

 

Sole gave Danse a kiss as he gently held Danse’s cock in his hand causing a nervous smile on Danse’s face.

 

“Are you okay? I know I didn’t ask if I could touch-”

“No, it’s fine Sole... I like it when you hold me like that.”

 

“I like it when you hold me too.”

 

Danse smirked and cupped Sole’s entire unerrect cock and balls with his hand. He gave it a brief firm shake.

 

“Just making sure your package is secure, Soldier”

 

Sole sniggered. “Meanwhile, your weapon is in quite a disgraceful state. Whens the last time it was given a good polish, Paladin?”

 

“I’m afraid I was never shown the proper method of weapon care, and would greatly appreciate a demonstration”

 

Sole broke character briefly to chuckle at the adlib porno he and Danse just made.

He repositioned himself and without warning swallowed as much of Danse’s dick as he could, forcing a loud moan from Danse. Sole’s tongue went crazy, poking out from his lips which had encircled Danse’s shaft, it played and poked at his foreskin and slit, sucking away as much precum as he could. He then pulled away and dragged his tongue along the shaft and began lapping at Danse’s balls, pulling at the scrotum with his lips, before sucking until Danse’s testicle slid into Sole’s mouth, drawing a long gruff moan from Danse at such an intimate act on such a delicate part of his anatomy. He trusted Sole, so tried to stop himself from squirming and pulling away for as long as possible. He couldn’t hold back his urge to kick away the thing sucking on his testicle much longer and tapped Sole on the head, who released his hold on Danse’s ball, the skin and hair all wet, and his skin now red. Sole kissed to the other side, and began again on the other one.

 

There was something so empowering about having someone’s balls in his mouth. He loved how he could make big strong men moan and whine after offering up such an intimate part of themselves. He literally had Danse by his big hairy balls, just one fit into his mouth only just, and it tasted salty, yet strangely tangy. Eventually Danse tapped his head again. Probably feeling too vulnerable again. That was okay, it was time for the main event after all.

 

He sucked on Danse’s glands, holding his foreskin down. He let the skin slide up again as he took more in and began stroking the base of Danse’s cock. It was warm and hard, and tasted like Danse. He could hear Danse moaning and feel him trying to jerk up further into his mouth. Danse was producing more and more precum, and his breathing was getting harsher.

 

“Sole, I’m gonna-”

  
Sole cut him off by sucking harder, producing a loud moan from Danse as he came. Sole could feel it quickly filling what little space he had in his mouth and swallowed as quickly as he could. It was salty, meaty, had the acidic bite of lemon without the flavour, but it was Danse, and it felt so good to taste him like this. His cock throbbed, still spilling and squirting into his mouth, but Sole kept drinking it down until the stream of semen stopped. He gave a few hard sucks to make sure every last drop was extracted. Danse had been moaning uncontrollably the whole time, his post orgasmic cock overly sensitive to everything Sole was doing to it to get as much cum out as possible.

 

Finally Sole relinquished Danse’s softening drained cock. He looked at it like it was a cute animal drifting off to sleep, and looked up at Danse with a smile on his face.

 

“Did you like that Danse”

 

“You... swallowed my-”

 

“Yup. You should eat more Mutfruit.”

 

“I was worried that- never mind. That was exhilarating!”

 

“I’m glad you liked it, Man Can. Let me know when you need something like that again.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose” Said Danse in an inappropriately polite voice.

 

“Please, Danse. I loved it, I loved the noises you made, your taste. It was nice being able to make you feel so good. And it been a while since I sucked a dick, glad I still got it. And you... do you always come with such... volume?”

 

“I apologise, but it was difficult being quiet while you were doing that.”

 

“No, I meant you produced a lot of jizz, last night and this morning. Is that normal for you?”

 

“I assumed it was for everyone.”

 

“No, no it isn’t. It’s really hot though.”

 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed my... abundance...” said Danse uncertain how to be polite in a situation like this.

 

Sole chuckled and kissed him.

 

“Maybe drink more water and eat lots of mutfruit.” he said with a smile.

 

“I will, especially if it means more of... that.”

 

“A blow job, Danse, you can say that in front of me.”

 

“It just... doesn’t seem dignified.”

 

“I drank your semen like water from a faucet, I think we’re beyond maintaining any formal dignity around each other.” Danse looked guilty for enjoying Sole’s mouth so much

 

“Danse, it’s okay. I trust you, and love you. I know you aren’t gonna treat me badly for sucking you off, or think less of me. What I did for you, I did because I wanted to make you feel good, nothing else.”

 

Danse smiled a little bit, and held Sole tightly, kissing his forehead.

 

“Understood. I appreciate it.”

 

 

The settlers of Sanctuary stayed inside that day, there was an unusually normal but deafening storm. Sole and Danse had just finished some morning fun, and lay tightly cuddling in bed.

 

“I wish everyday would be like this. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. Or relaxed.” said Danse.

 

“I know what you mean. Soon we’ll be back out there. Shoot’n, and killing, and fighting. Trudging through radioactive muck, solving problems from settlements.”

  
“So long as we end up right back here, I don’t think I mind.” said Danse as he kissed Sole on his forehead while stroking his thigh.

 

Sole smiled. It was nice to have a safe place to land after so much danger. And with his head pressed tightly to Danse’s mighty hairy chest, it was the safest place in the world.

 

“Mmmm. Heh. I can hear your heart beating. It’s a wonderful thing to hear.”

 

Danse’s face saddened a bit.

 

“Sole, can I talk to you about something personal?”

 

Sole raised an eyebrow. “You do remember everything we just did, right? After all that, plus everything we’ve done outside of the bedroom and that bunker in the Glowing Sea, I’m pretty sure we can talk to each other about anything. What’s on your mind?”

 

Danse thought for a moment.

 

“It’s about me. Being a synth I mean.” Said Danse quietly. Sole repositioned himself so that he was he was was on top of Danse, resting his chin on his folded arms so he could look up at his man.

 

“I’m listening, Hon.”

 

“It’s just... I have a heart. And lungs, and everything else...”

 

“I can certainly confirm that” said Sole with a smirk.

 

“You’re with the Railroad, and you’ve been in the Institute... what.. exactly am I? You always talk like I’m a human, but I just.. don’t understand... I’m not making much sense am I?”

 

“Danse, it’s fine. I think I get it. Third Gen Synths like you, Curie and Glory are built fully adult, starting with a skeleton that’s bones and cartilage are grown separately.”

 

“Grown?”

 

“Yeah. It’s easier to grow the Skeletal system with DNA of the desired Synth, then assemble it and weave its flesh onto the skeleton. The muscle, fat, nerves and everything else that makes a human being. The brain is initially an unconnected lump of neurons with a single electronic component designed to interface and program neural networks. The next stage fills the body with blood and creates electrical currents throughout the body, causing nerves to reinforce the connections. The chip programs some basic autonomic functions into the brain as well as some simple command lines, and at this point, the body is alive, breathing and blood flowing. The body is then lowered into a vat of specially designed stem cells which become skin and subcutaneous fat. The Synth follows the program and walks off the factory floor to processing, where the Synth is given a medical and programmed. From this point on, the Synth is fully conscious, sentient and capable of learning and independent thought.”

 

Danse considered everything Sole had said.

 

“But what about when they-we escape? Why do they? And what does the Railroad do?”

 

“Well... As with any human capable of independent thought and a learning capacity, they begin to understand their condition, and feel what human’s usually feel enslaved. Scared, hopeless, less than human despite everything they are capable of thinking and feeling. Someone sympathetic to Synths in the Institute helps them escape, the Railroad finds them, gets them to safety, provides them the option to change their identities and even have their memories of the Institute and wiped.” Sole paused sadly. “Honestly it’s a lot like killing them, reprogramming a new identity. But they often choose that. Not wanting the constant stress of knowing what they are and where they came from.”

 

Danse felt sad.

 

“So... in order for me, Danse, to exist... a Synth wiped his entire mind only for me to replace him?”

 

“Danse...” said Sole sympathetically

 

“A man sacrificed everything for me to exist... and here I’ve been feeling sorry for myself... Does the Railroad know anything about him?”

 

“We don’t keep files on the synths we help. That way if the Institute ever tracks us down, they still can’t find the synths. All we know about you, or at least the person you used to be, is that he was man named M7-97. He escaped the Institute years ago, the Institute seemed to have given up the search.”

 

“Nothing else? How much of what I remember is real? Was Cutler real?”

“Well, we definitely don’t reprogram synths to think they’re Brotherhood soldiers, so whatever you experienced when first encountering them was most likely real.”

 

“That means Cutler was too. Was he a synth?”

 

“I don’t know, Danse.”

 

“And why didn’t the Railroad intervene when I joined the Brotherhood.”

 

“That’s not what we do. We give Synths a chance at a new life, whatever they decide to do after that is up to them. Besides, the only way they could tell if you are a synth would be to dissect your brain or check the Institute’s files on synths.”

 

“But I supported people who wanted me dead.”

 

“Which was your choice. A choice of a man who didn’t know he was a synth.”

 

Danse thought for a few moments.

 

“I want to know more about M7-97. He gave me life at the cost of his own, I think that kind of sacrifice should be honoured and remembered.”

 

“Okay, Hon. I’ll talk to a few people, see what I can do.” Sole kissed Danse’s prickly chin.

 

“I appreciate it, Sole. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter Twelve: The Modern Major-General.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from near the end of "The Modern Major-General" and is the first time Sole and Danse have anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a rather tender moment, Danse and Sole have yet another one.

But this time... the two had finally started talking about something personal. Sole felt vulnerable. The first time he had felt that way since his raw burnt flesh was exposed to the stinging icy air as he was airlifted to safety back in anchorage. Danse could sense this, and wanted to help Sole feel as safe and secure in anyway he could. So when Sole had emerged from the bathroom he had installed down under the Castle from a long hot shower, Danse scooped him up, Sole’s towel flying off, and carried him to their bed.

 

He knew how Sole liked seeing him naked, and saw the smile spread across his face as he slowly stripped down for him and slipped between the sheets, wrapping his big arms around Sole, who made himself small enough for Danse to surround with his body more completely.

 

“Thanks, Hon.” said Sole snuggling into Danse’s warm, nice-smelling hairy chest.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah. Guess I just needed to let all that out. I mean... shit... Everything that’s happened is so ridiculously fucked up... I lost my wife, my son was kidnapped by a psychopathic cyborg and is now a misguided sixty year old man, there are mutants and monsters, lab-made people. Just... thanks for holding me through all that... I really needed you, and you were there for me.”

 

Danse kissed Sole’s forehead.

 

“No problem. I’m just sorry I didn’t help you through it sooner.”

 

Sole patted Danse’s fluffy chest “That’s okay, point is you were here when I needed you.”

 

Sole felt Danse shift, and felt something warm, wet and hard press against his thigh.

 

“So you don’t need me for anything else?” asked Danse mischievously.

 

“Where were you hiding that beast?”

 

“I’ve been hiding my erections from you these past weeks. I didn’t know if it was appropriate. I still don’t, but you reacted well to my nudity, so I thought I might take the chance.” Danse said with hopeful eyes.

 

Sole kissed him and grasped the thick warm meat rubbing against him.

 

“You don’t need to hide them from me. I like it when you’re hard, especially when we’re nearly naked together.” Said Sole as he gently pulled Danse’s foreskin down and let it slide back up.

 

“But we are completely naked.”

 

“Well... You are.” said Sole a little more sadly.

 

Danse’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

“I understand that you are uncomfortable removing your eyepatch in front of me, I do not mind if you want to keep it on.”

 

“It’s not that. I just... worry. I trust you. I trust you a lot. I just don’t want to... disgust you.”

 

Danse repositioned Sole pulling him onto his lap and positioning him so that Sole was looking into Danse’s eyes.

 

“I love you. I don’t care what it looks like. I just care that it’s the face of the man I love.”

 

Sole gulped, and slowly pulled the elastic straps away from his skull, so that the patch was just resting on his on his face. Sole slowly removed it. He and Danse stared at each other’s faces. Then Danse smiled

 

“There you are” he said softly, gently pulling Sole’s face to his and gently kissing just above his cheek bone, and just below his eyebrow, Danse’s beard tickling the sensitive skin that usually hid behind the patch.

 

“My Fearless Leader. I love you. You are not disgusting, you are very handsome.” he kissed Sole’s lips

 

“And tasty” he said his voice becoming lustier as his cock slid next to Sole’s smaller one.

 

Sole giggled at the sudden gruffness, and firmness of Danse’s arms.

 

“Danse... I want you-”

 

“I want you too.”

 

“Let me finish. I want you to.. I want you... in me. I know we’ve never really discussed it. And I’ve never trusted another guy enough to do it. But you? I want you.”

 

Danse looked intensely into Sole’s eye.

 

“I want you too.”

 

“Then you can have me.” Sole reached for the nightstand and opened the little cupboard, removing a peach coloured tube.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Special lubricant, for sex”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know they made that.” said Danse surprised.

“I thought I’d just use my pre-ejaculate to lubricate you.”

 

“Ha, no. I love and trust you, and you do produce way more than your fair share, but considering it’s my first time, and you are... enormous.”

 

Danse smiled and kissed him.

 

“Okay. Your ass, your rules. I only ask that you let me get you ready.”

 

“Oh that’s right, I forgot you have that thing about my ass.”

 

Danse kissed Sole aggressively, pinning him down on his back with his sheer size. Sole felt one of Danse’s hands press between his closed legs.

 

“Open up.” he grunted softly between invasive kisses.

 

Sole, somewhat nervously parted his legs, only for Danse to plunge his hand down, and curve around his ass. Danse shifted back a bit, and lifted Sole’s rear into the air, with Sole’s legs awkwardly parallel with his body

 

Danse spread the round cheeks of soft flesh apart. There is was. Perfect and untouched. Danse’s cock throbbed wildly, trying to reach up to the hole it longed to bury itself in, dribbling precome like a starved predator's saliva.

 

Sole’s expression was one of fear. He had never felt so vulnerable before.

 

Danse noticed this, and leaned in to kiss him, Sole, hooking his legs on Danse’s large shoulders. Sole could feel Danse’s salivating member pressed against his back.

 

“Is this really the first time you’ve-?”

 

“yeah” said Sole.

 

“You look terrified”

 

“I’m not used to being this... vulnerable with someone. Not even Nora.”

 

Danse gently kissed his cheek.

 

“It’s okay. It’s just me. I love you, and I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

 

“okay” said Sole shakily.

 

“Okay. And remember, if you want me to stop, just say so, alright?”

 

Sole nodded, and leant forwards a little for a kiss. After which, Danse pulled back, and resumed inspecting Sole’s tight hole.

 

Danse uncapped the lube and applied some just above the hole, Sole gasping as it ran down to his anus, which tightened further, making Danse’s cock twitch.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, it was just cold.” said Sole.

 

Danse nodded and gently ran his finger around his cock’s target, causing the hole to twitch, and Sole to murmur.

 

“Shhhh...” said Danse softly. “It’s just me, remember?”

 

Sole nodded, and Danse tried to press the tip of his finger into his man’s tightly clenched ass hole.

 

He gently massaged it for a while, adding more lube when necessary, trying to get Sole to relax, but it wasn’t working.

 

“It just... maybe try kissing me...” said Sole eventually. Danse stopped his attempted probing, and leant forward his face a few inches from Sole’s, and he kissed him.

 

He pulled away, to admire Sole’s face, stroking it with his other hand.

 

He was still handsome. Even with the scars and burns, Danse could still make out the freckles on his cheeks. He smiled lovingly at his man, as Sole looked up at him, less nervously, comforted by Danse’s features. He looked longingly at Danse’s lips, longing to kiss and bite the lower one.

 

“Danse?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Kiss me. And don’t stop until I’ve opened for you.”

 

With that Danse began kissing him, slowly, and gently at first, only for his kisses to deepen and intensify when he resumed touching Sole’s hole. The distraction was working.

 

Sole kissed back until finally he was just lying there with his mouth open, as Danse brutally kissed him, his tongue ruthlessly invading his mouth. Sole moaned in pleasure at having his mouth invaded so passionately. He was aware that Danse’s finger was starting to enter him, but he seemed to care less and less, as if the voracious kisses were a promise of how it would feel for Danse to so intimately claim his body.

 

Finally he felt Danse’s finger slip in, only to the first knuckle. His gasp was devoured by Danse’s relentless kisses. Danse gently massaged the finger in further, causing Sole to feed him gentle moans.

 

Danse then touched something inside Sole that sent an electrical shiver all across his body, and he let out a surprised moan.

 

“Did I hurt you?” asked Danse, quickly breaking out of his rhythmic kissing.

 

“No, that felt really good.”

 

“Really?” asked Danse mischievously.

 

He felt the same spot again, causing another moan. He repeated this until Sole panted at him to stop.

 

“No... Not with your finger. Don’t make me come with your finger. Just focusing on stretching me.” he panted.

 

Danse nodded and added a finger to his expedition, gently stretching Sole’s tense hole.

 

It felt weird. Not bad or good, just strange. He knew it was Danse that was doing this, and he loved and trusted him, but it still felt weird. But sooner than he thought, both fingers were all the way in, and his hole had completely relaxed.

 

“I think I’m ready... you can... you can-” Danse kissed Sole, to let him know that he would. But Danse didn’t rush in. He had a strategy.

 

He resumed his kissing, but softened a bit, kissing deep, but slowly and gently. As he did this, he continued to massage the relaxed slick walls of Sole’s hole, slowly withdrawing them, millimetres at a time, until all he did was massage the relaxed ring of muscle, with his throbbing desperate dick looming near.

 

He did his best to keep Sole’s attention on his mouth, carefully flicking and pressing the inside of it with his tongue. Sole barely noticed that the dripping wet tip of Danse’s thick uncut cock was now lightly touching the ring of muscle. Sole tensed slightly, prompting Danse to kiss him a little bit more intensely, causing Sole to relax once more.

 

“It’s okay, Sole. It’s just me.” Danse whispered into Sole’s open mouth as he lightly pressed the blunt drooling tip against the much smaller opening.

 

Sole knew there was no way around it. This was going to hurt like a sonnofabitch. Danse’s cock was simply too thick. But he wanted Danse inside him.

 

“Danse...”

 

“Shhhh...”

 

“Danse, this is going to hurt me. But I still want you to do it, I still want you to-”

 

“Shhhhhh... I know. The more relaxed you are, the less painful it will be.”

 

Sole could feel Danse run the rim of loose foreskin over his hole in circular motions.

 

“Kiss me, like you did before so that-”

 

“Shhhh... General... that's the plan....”

 

 

His kissing became more intense once again, and Sole felt pressure against his hole, that made him clench, until broad deep strokes from the tongue inside his mouth made him relax again.

 

He gasped as his hole stretched further than was comfortable as Danse pushed harder. It was hurting. It was Danse, and it hurt, but he wanted this. He moaned in confusion and pain as Danse started kissing his neck desperately, his teeth grazing the skin.

 

Danse bit roughly as he finally penetrated Sole. Sole’s hole finally slipping around his tip, pulling down his foreskin, Sole let out a loud moan of pain.

 

Danse didn’t stop. He didn’t need to move much, the natural throbbing of his cock massaged it’s way further. As soon as Danse felt the full girth of his cock was in, he began pressing, causing a pained moan from Sole

 

“Shhhh... It’s okay Sole, I’ve got you...”

 

“D-Danse... that’s all, right? No more?”

 

“Yes, I am completely inside you, no more I promise. Do you want me to pull out?” Danse asked comfortingly

 

“No! No... just... stay like this...”

 

“Okay, Sole, I will.”

 

Sole now noticed the soft warm fuzzy loose skin of Danse’s balls resting against his ass cheeks. The warm hard throbbing thing inside him felt alive, nuzzling into him despite the physical impossibility of it going deeper. This sensation caused Sole to writhe a little bit which was slowly driving Danse crazy. Danse tried to control himself, but his hips suddenly bucked forward causing a surprised gasp from Sole

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

Sole kissed him, his hands grabbing at the muscles in his back.

 

“Sole-” Sole was still kissing him “-if you don’t- s-stop... I’m gonna start..” Danse bucked forwards again, forcing moan from Sole.

 

“More...” Sole begged.

 

That was it. Danse couldn’t hold back any longer. He wanted to fuck Sole. He wanted to ravage the man, and now he just had to.

 

Danse’s grip on Sole’s body beneath him tightened, securing Sole in place as Danse began sliding slowly out a few inches before ramming back in with force. Sole let out a cry of pain followed by another plea for more. Sole was doing something to him mind as he began fucking Sole, trying to give him everything he wanted. His thrusting became more vicious, and Sole’s moans were becoming almost joyful sobs. Danse adjusted so that he was now holding Sole’s face in his hand, and rubbed away Sole’s tears with his thumbs.

 

“I love you, Sole” he meant to sound soft and sincere, but it came out as an animalistic grunt of passion

 

“I... love... you... too..... Danse!” said Sole between thrusts.

 

Each thrust was incredibly painful, and pleasurable, in a way Sole never had expected. His insides felt raw, and where the tip of Danse’s cock was ramming his guts felt sensitive and strained. Danse’s cock rubbed on his prostrate as it continually plunged deeper. Knowing that this was Danse, that this wonderful man who had fought at his side, and saved his life countless times, who had brought love and happiness into his life in this seemingly hopeless post-apocalyptic world, knowing that this man was fucking him, buried deep inside him, grunting and rutting in carnal pleasure as Sole’s body surrounded his swollen member, giving Danse immense pleasure, was drawing Sole closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Danse had never fucked anyone before, not vaginally or anally at least. Sole felt amazing. He was tight, and warm, and so soft on the inside. He had never before thought he would have the opportunity to fuck someone like this in the Brotherhood, but he had been fantasizing about it from the moment he had met Sole.

When Sole had sucked his dick it felt amazing, but it wasn’t like this. When he frotted with Sole, dick to dick, man to man, it made him feel close to Sole, but it wasn’t like this. Sole was strong, and gruff, and his skin was rough. His kisses, presumably like Danse's, were scratchy due to their facial hair. And Sole’s personality, he was tough guy, a veteran, but Danse knew he also had a softer side, a side that was vulnerable and in need of love and support. Danse could see that side of him fully now, his man completely vulnerable and at Danse’s mercy, a side Sole had voluntarily exposed to Danse. Danse was inside him, Sole’s soft guts contrasting with the exterior, the scratchy beard and the scarred face. His cock massaged with tight softness that twitched and writhed as Sole squirmed in pleasure beneath him, offering himself to Danse as he fucked him.

His face, that look in Sole’s eye. A look he had never seen Sole use on anyone in any situation before. That look was his. Sole was his. His primal mind needed to fuck Sole, not out of domination, or some competition of manliness, but a desperate desire to help Sole, in his most tender, vulnerable state, feel loved and protected. Every thrust was a subconscious “I love you” as Danse’s eye’s went wide and wild with pleasure. Everything fit, Sole squirmed beneath him, but was secured firmly by Danse’s muscular body, Danse’s grip increasing as he was getting closer and closer. He wanted to come inside Sole, he wanted to claim him completely. But he wouldn’t. Not without Sole’s permission. Sole had allowed him this far, he refused to violate Sole’s trust, not like this. He would pull out when he got close enough, no matter how insistent his hind brain was on finishing inside the man he loved. He was loyal, and Sole’s most trusted alley and lover, he-

 

“Come inside me, Danse. Please, I need you to come inside me” pleaded Sole

 

With renewed enthusiasm he thrusted into him at a rhythm reminciant of a mini-gun.

 

Sole came first, as Danse’s fuzzy stomach rubbed against his cock with sudden ferocity. Danse didn’t even notice this as he was too lost in the sensation of his cock being consumed by Sole’s ass, which was now tensing as Sole was coming. The moan drawn from Sole was what sent Danse over the edge. Danse bit down on Sole’s neck as he came inside Sole. Sole could feel something hot filling up inside him as Danse’s cock throbbed with force. Danse’s epic load quickly rushed back along his shaft, but unable to leave by how perfectly Danse’s cock sealed his hole. He could feel more and more of it filling him, warming him. The sensation was so strange and oddly pleasurable, that he didn’t notice how Danse was licking and kissing the blue bite mark, and trying to ask him if he was okay.

 

“Hmmm? oh... yeah... that was... no! Don’t pull out yet, please!” Danse fully reinserted his half pulled out dick, hot semen dripping out of Sole’s ass and onto Danse’s balls.

 

“Better?” growled Danse.

 

“So good” Said Sole sleepily “I love you Danse. I love you and I needed that so badly. Thank you.”

 

“I needed that too. I’m sorry I bit you- I-”

 

“No, I liked that. Like you were staking a claim. I trusted you, and you were... wow...” he said wistfully.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about another person before. Danse, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Danse pushed his cock reassuringly deeper, and kissed Sole carefully. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the next chapter of the main work next.


End file.
